The Desk
by Fuwa After Dark
Summary: Sousuke and Kaname spend some quality time together in their empty classroom before Sousuke leaves on mission. SousukexKaname. PWP. Oneshot


**The Desk**

"Chidori, where should I put this?" Onodera looked over at the class representative, waving about a folder he had stumbled across while cleaning up.

Glancing across the room at his find, Kaname scowled and shook her head, wondering why he felt the need to ask her every little question as though he had never been on cleaning duty before. "Where do you think? If it has a student's name on it, put it in their desk, if it's something for a teacher, put it on Ms. Kagurazaka's desk. Stop asking stupid questions to stall and start working harder! We'd be out of here already if you didn't keep stopping every two seconds!"

With a sheepish laugh, he flipped through the folder and then sidled over to their teacher's desk, setting the folder down on a stack of books. The door slid open and Ono-D looked up to see Sousuke poking his head in. "Hey buddy!"

"Hn. How's it coming?"

"Ahh, it's such a mess! Honestly, how can students disrespect school property so much?"

"Most of the mess was caused by you, Ono-D!" seething, Kaname barely withstood the urge to chuck an eraser at the boy's head. The only thing stopping her was that she had yet to clean the erasers off, and she was loathe to pick up anymore chalk dust than absolutely necessary.

Waving a hand dismissively, he laughed, "Details, details."

Sliding the door open the rest of the way, Sousuke stepped in and took the broom from his friend's hand, "I'll take over and help Chidori finish."

"Seriously? All right, you're the best! I'm out of here!" not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Onodera grabbed his satchel and dashed out the room, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

Glaring daggers at the abused door as though she could see through it, Kaname huffed and turned her anger on to her boyfriend, "Why'd you reward him like that?"

"Because it will never get done with him here, and I wanted to be able to spend time with you before deployment."

"Oh," embarrassed, Kaname looked down at the pair of erasers in her hands, a blush staining her cheeks as she stole a shy glance over at him. He really could be so sweet without even realizing it. Walking slowly over to the window to beat the chalk out of the erasers, she stared out at the sun. Realizing it had begun its descent, she sighed, pausing in the action to look over at Sousuke, "When do you leave?"

"I need to head to the rendezvous immediately after leaving here."

"No time for dinner then," she spoke in a faraway voice, returning to her chore thoughtfully. It didn't take long for the pair to finish cleaning, silence stretching between them as they just enjoyed the other's presence while lost in contemplation. "Hey, how much time do you have now?"

Glancing down at his watch, then turning his head up to stare absently at the clock on the wall in a rather redundant action, he took a few moments to think about it before softly answering, "Half an hour. I can stay here for another half hour before I need to leave to get there on time."

"When do you get back?"

"In the morning. I'll be here in time for class."

"No sleep?"

"Depends on if I get my homework done on the flight there, I might be able to catch a nap on the return," he spoke so matter-of-factly about losing what Kaname considered to be valuable resting time, and she shook her head in wonder at his discipline.

Biting her lip, she looked around, a sly grin crossing her face as a mischievous thought entered her mind. It was daring, far more risqué than anything she had thought of, well, seriously anyways, before, but she wanted to give him something to make the long hours worth it. And he had been sweet to offer to help clean up just to see more of her, when he already was responsible for the task more oft than naught due to his tendencies to destroy the building, and he could have used the time to finish up that school work he was talking about so that he could sleep later. Ever the selfless one he was, and she smiled brightly at him as he looked on curiously, wondering what was coursing through her head.

Sauntering over to him with a twist to her hips, he swallowed thickly, body tensing up as he recognized the look in her eyes and that sway to her gait. "Chidori?"

"Kaname," she had dropped her voice to a provocative purr, eyes heavy lidded as she spoke against his cheek, the softness of her lips brushing faintly along his rough skin sent spikes of pleasure through his body. "You know it's Kaname when we're like this."

"We're at school, it's not appropriate," she grinned, the added fullness to her cheek from the expression allowed their skin to brush against each other's as she gloated, his tone making it all too obvious that she had already won. He was trying to fight it just because he knew he should, but she had him exactly where she wanted him.

Turning her face, she made to kiss him, letting out a breathy gasp against his mouth as he reacted, his lips parted as he leaned forward for contact, and then she continued turning, spinning against him so that her hips grazed his groin before walking away. He stared after her in confusion, understanding dawning over him when she locked one of the doors. In the interest of saving time, he turned to the door he had entered through, thumb pushing the slide lock down purposefully. A gasp escaped him as Kaname wound slender arms around his chest, fingers digging into his collarbone as she urged him back, back, turning him until he faced the chalkboard and then back again until she could hop onto Eri's desk.

She slid her hands down along his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him closer. He continued to face the board, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her flush against him, her arched back pressing supple breasts to spread out as much as their cloth prison would allow against his shoulder blades. They were both grateful for the thinner materials of their summer uniforms, and Kaname traced her fingertips across his chest, his stiff shirt leaving ripples of pleasure along his skin as it fell back into place.

Undoing the first few buttons of his uniform, she snaked a hand in under the collar, dragging her nails gently along his skin as she rhythmically slid along him from behind at a slow and sensual pace. She loosely gripped his throat with one slender hand, faintly choking him as he tilted his head back to allow the action, trailing down his exposed neck while applying a gentle pressure. That he allowed her to treat him so was a testament to their bond, the implicit trust he placed in her was a heady drug, and she tightened her legs to yank him against her fiercely. Grinding against his firm body, she gasped as the tug of her cotton panties along her hyper-sensitive nerves sent a wave of pleasure through her and she bucked against him, moaning as her painfully tight breasts brushed against him and sparked another jolt through her system.

Holding onto his throat for dear life, hand pressed firmly against his chest and thumb hooked on one side of his windpipe, fingers burying into the other as well as the tender flesh just above and below his collarbone, Kaname lifted her free hand from its tentative grasp of the desk to press firmly against the front of his pants. He pushed into her hold, a harsh sigh sliding past his lips as he realized that took away from the wonderful feel of her pressed along his back. His hands slipped behind him to grip the desk on either side of Kaname, and she squeezed her legs as he all but fell against her. Trembling as pleasure coursed through her veins, she struggled to unfasten his pants, letting out a satisfied sound when the weight of the belt dropped the garment to pool around his ankles.

Sousuke dared to release one hand from the desk, twisting in a fashion that was in no way comfortable, but allowed him to trail his hand along her smooth thigh. She threw her head back as he teased at the sensitive skin, calluses eliciting all kinds of delicious responses from her body. Her legs eased up on their tight grip of his waist so that she could press knees into his sides and run them along his ribs, digging her heels to trace from the curve of his hips to the apex of his thighs, her feet brushing teasingly along his arousal as her hand abandoned the area. Instead she draped her free arm over his shoulder, sitting on the very edge of the desk as she held onto him with just the strength of that one arm and however much pressure she felt the need to use with her legs to keep her stable.

Her other hand still had a firm grasp of his throat, arm slid under arm, and she jerked her fingers now and again as his own teased their way to the inside of her thigh and to her moist arousal. Gasping, her heavy breath brushed against his ear and caused him to groan. Her mind blanked as she became a puddle of need, her lips latching onto the exposed flesh before her, teeth nipping at his earlobe. Her fingers dug into his shirt, pulling it up along his thighs, the fabric wavering in her hold to lightly brush against his bare waist now and again. A slave to the sensations she invoked in him, Sousuke swallowed, a thrill running through him as the simple gesture was met with a small amount of pain from the pressure she was placing on his throat. His other hand released the desk and ran along her leg until it gripped her knee, squeezing slightly and then trailing down along her calf. Her leg straightened under his ministrations and she dropped it slowly, hooking her foot around the frame for the drawers as his hand slid back up along her thigh.

He turned in her hold, her arm sliding off his shoulder but the one hand never releasing its hold on his throat, and he gripped her hips tightly, pressing forehead to forehead and staring into her heavy-lidded eyes with his own passion-darkened gaze. She tilted her head up, closing her eyes as she leaned forward to press a forceful kiss against his lips. His hand flattened atop the thigh of the leg hooked under the desk, his other hand sliding under her other leg, pushing her skirt back as he pushed against her. They moaned in unison as their arousals pressed together and Sousuke slid his hand down further to grasp her ass, effectively lifting her off the desk so that he could grind against her. She moaned his name as his lips left her mouth to trail along her jaw line before capturing her earlobe between his teeth.

Putting her back onto the desk he begrudgingly tore his hands away from her thighs to drop his boxers, but before he could make any effort to remove her panties she gasped a feeble request into his ear, "Please, my shirt. It's too tight," she whimpered. Turning his head he glanced down, licking his lips as he realized just how strained her breasts were against the shirt. Ordinarily he had no complaints about the form-fitting female uniforms at Jindai, but when they were so tight that a bit of excitement caused them to be painful, well, he couldn't find a real reason to finish that thought off. Sexual activities weren't exactly encouraged by school faculty, particularly not while in their uniforms, and especially not on school grounds. Pushing the senseless thoughts aside, his fingers worked to unbutton the shirt, and Kaname took in a few deep gulps of air as she no longer felt a weight on her chest.

Sliding a hand under the shirt and around her waist, Sousuke tugged her against him as he pulled the fabric of her panties to the side, hooking his thumb under the damp cotton and holding tight to her thigh to keep the garment out of the way. He stole a glance at her as he angled himself, eyes narrowing with pleasure as he noted her intense gaze downward, and he pushed into her slowly, moaning as her slickness welcomed him eagerly. Her hand tightened around his throat, fingers awkwardly climbing along his slender neck just to slid back down and start over again as she stroked him in time with the pace he set for them. Dropping her head to his shoulder, her breath slipped under his shirt to tickle at his chest and he tightened his arm around her waist, tilting her back as he pressed his lips to her head.

"Sousuke," she spoke his name airily, wrapping her lips around the taught muscle in his shoulder and bit down gently. He sighed, squeezing her thigh as he bent his head, breathing against her ear while her hair tickled at his nose. She stopped stroking his neck, her hand settling at the base of his throat once more as he pulled her more firmly against him and picked up the pace. Moaning against his skin, she breathed in the scents that said 'Sousuke' to her straight from the source. Bland body wash, a faint whiff of cotton from his wife beater, gunpowder, metal, cleaning oils, and sweat all blended together into an intoxicating aroma that sent a tingle down her spine and a spread of warmth through her chest. It was odd how a scent could be erotic and comforting at once, eliciting deep sighs of pleasure and feelings of love and protection. As long as Sousuke were so close to her that she could smell him so clearly, she was protected from everything, that was how she felt.

His breath was running ragged as he slammed into her, her legs tight as they held on to either him or the desk for stability and support, and she was dimly aware that he was chanting her name as though it were some kind of holy mantra, bringing a smile to her lips. Her eyelids fluttered and she arched her head back, a long throaty sound escaping her as an orgasm crashed down upon her. Whispering her name possessively over and over again, Sousuke grunted in punctuation when his chant came to a halt as he reached the summit and pleasure coursed through him so intensely that it was almost painful. Shaking in her arms, he gasped for air, head burrowed against her chest, her arms wrapped his shoulders.

Kaname idly played with his hair, twisting strands about and threading them through her fingers as she buried her nose in the course locks. The moment of pure contentment was over all too soon as their senses came back and reminded them of their location and timetable. Sighing wearily, Sousuke pulled back with a groan, hand smacking around the table before he remembered the drawer which he opened, pulling out no few tissues for them to use. Moments later they had their clothes set to rights and Kaname had messed with both of their hair to ensure they looked just one might expect after a day of school and the cleaning chore. Glancing over at the clock, she tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded to herself, turning a smile to Sousuke, "I'll clean up the rest of this mess, you go ahead so you won't be late."

Hesitating, he frowned when he realized he needed to accept her offer, and he looked at her apologetically. "Thank you," his voice was rough and he bent his head to kiss the corner of her mouth and he closed his eyes, gently bumping his forehead to hers for a moment before turning to leave. "Be careful on your walk home. Make sure that-."

"I know, Sousuke, I don't need the safety lecture _again_. Go on, I'll be fine," watching as he unlocked the door she bit her lip, and when he slid it open she called after him, "Be careful."

Pausing in the door, he stared at her for several moments longer before nodding and giving her a small smile, "Affirmative."

The next morning Kaname sat at her desk, chin propped in hand as she looked over at the clock with a mixture of boredom and anxiety, tapping the eraser of her pencil repeatedly against her notebook until the kids sitting around her wanted to beg her to stop. The door behind her opened and she twisted to see who came in, relief washing over her when her boyfriend nodded to her and took up his seat without any sign of having suffered an injury. The front door opened next and she returned her gaze forward as the teacher walked in.

Kagurazaka looked harried, not that that was particularly new for her, and she wearily trudged her way to her desk. Putting her bag down beside it, she turned and picked up a folder that had been left leaning against the chalkboard for her. Leafing through it briefly, she looked up at the class and gave them a tired smile, looking ready to burst into tears at any moment. The students were sending surreptitious and suspicious glances Sousuke's way, wondering just what the terror had done to string Eri's nerves so thin this time. "All right class, let's get started," Kagurazaka tried to force cheerfulness into her voice, but when she placed the emaciated folder onto the desk her fragile psyche shattered.

Shattered seemed to be the word of the day as her desk splintered into a million pieces. Everyone stared blankly at the wondrous deconstruction of the desk, every law of physics defied as it looked as though it had been sent through a wood chipper. That was entirely too much for her to handle, and the teacher collapsed on the spot, wailing at the misfortune that seemed to follow her around. Students cried out, a few rushing forward to soothe their mentally unstable instructor while others wondered at how such a thing was possible.

Swallowing thickly, Kaname shook her head in disbelief. There was no way. Absolutely no way. Turning slowly, she slung her arm over the back of her chair and looked at Sousuke to see her expression mirrored on his face. Kyouko looked over at the pair, about to ask what Kaname thought when she saw the look the pair was trading. Arching her brows, she suddenly had an idea as to what had happened, having heard that Sousuke had taken Ono-D's place the day before. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly so that her voice wouldn't carry, "So, Kana-chan, any idea what happened?"

"Huh?" caught off guard, Kaname whipped around to look at her friend and laughed nervously, "Ah, no, not really. I mean, that's not even possible, is it?" The knowing look sent her way said that Kyouko wasn't buying it one bit. But there was absolutely no way she was going to admit to having any involvement, and Kyouko knew that. So instead the pig-tailed girl just smiled and nodded, the only one privy to the secret of the desk's stolen innocence and untimely demise.


End file.
